JP2011-258396A discloses a purge valve as an example of a fluid control valve disposed in a wet gas flow passage in order to control a flow of the wet gas. The purge valve is used in a fuel cell system, and is opened when anode off-gas discharged from a fuel cell is discharged to the exterior of the fuel cell system.